


La Mascarade

by xbokaro



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Eventual Smut, F/M, I tried writing smut pls forgive if I bring shame to smut, Light Dom/sub, Smut, apparently my tags do not describe how dirty this thing is so be warned, fancy wines which Jumin probably drinks like water, tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 03:31:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8781377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xbokaro/pseuds/xbokaro
Summary: A ball in which masks adorns the peoples faces but Jumin just can't keep his eyes off you, leading to a night of playful dancing.
//Smut - if requested and will be posted as chapter 2//





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this fic and thank you for reading! :)<3

    A reddish maroon spilled into the flute wine glass in the young CEO’s hand. The waiter bowed his masked covered head politely before stepping back and turning around to tend to the other guests in the ballroom. The young CEO let out and annoyed sigh as he looked down at his glass of wine uninterestedly, his hair drooping down, covering his iris orbs from the public.

    Cabernet Sauvignon, not bad… he thought as he twirled the glassed slightly, seeing the ripples of wine slowly forming as the glass tilted from side to side. He took a whiff of the wine before placing the glass to his lips, taking a small sip. The wine complimented the dishes of beef tenderloin he was served earlier, leaving a lingering flavour of berries on his tongue.

    He stood around the centre of the ballroom, listening to business partners drone on about their success and wealth. His normal business was to respond with small nods of acknowledgements or simply hums but today he just couldn't be bothered.

    He was dragged out for a ball of all things just to please his father and to help make improvements to the company by getting ‘inspiration’ from his father’s business partners. Such a waste, I could be at home having quality time with Elizabeth… he thought as he responded to a question posed by Park Seung yeol, the head of a famous designing company.

    The older business men laughed haughtily as they took large gulps of their bright red wine. Pinot Noir… he thought as he looked at the bright blood red colour of the wine. He would rather busy himself with identifying the different types of wine than do business. He stared around the ballroom only to be greeted with unknown faces behind masks.

    Ah yes that’s right, it’s a masquerade he reminded himself as he himself readjusted his own mask. It was a simple mask, covering his left eye and extending down to his cheeks while leaving his right eye for show to the audience. It was lined with small gold and silver details, adding a layer of depth to the mask and to he himself, an aura of power and masculinity.

    His suit was sharp, a deep black blazer paired with a navy blue vertically stripped shirt underneath. It was tight on his cheat, emphasising the defined muscles that was hidden away from the people’s eye. The cuffs on his suit were black, blending into his suit. His outfit was paired with black pants and a pair of polished black shoes.

    He let out a small sigh as he ended his chat with the businessmen around him, giving them his million-dollar smile before strutting off to the corner of the ballroom. He leaned back against the wall, shivering slightly as his back made indirect contact with the cold cement. He sipped his drink, declining any requests to talk or to have collaborations business wise.

    His black orbs danced around the room scanning every detail. From the crystal chandelier, to the band playing soft romantic classical to the twin staircases that led to the upper floors. He closed his eyes, hand squeezing the bridge of his nose. He cats his now opened eyes onto his watch. 8pm… I still have time to kill before I can go home without making father mad he thought.

    He grunted out in annoyance as he gazed around to find something to entertain him but then his eyes landed on you. His eyes darkened another shade if that was even possible as he stared at you.

    You were in a long and elegant sleeveless black dress. It was an open back with quite a low dip, leaving much to one’s imagination. The front view wasn’t much better, the dress showing off your cleavage and your voluptuous figure. There was a large slit up the right side of the dress, from the base to mid thigh revealing your long and curvy legs. Your brown and slightly ombré hair was wavy and pushed to the left side, showing off your right collar bone and your neck.

    Jumin gulped inaudibly as he took in your luscious figure. His eye training to places he knew he shouldn't keep looking at. God you were killing him. His finger twitched and he felt some blood rush to his lower area as he stared. He finally trained his eyes onto your face. Your syrup brown eyes glowed against your fair skin and your nose was sharp and slim, complimenting your lips that tugged into a small smirk at almost every moment. The ends of your lips would curl up ever so slightly like a cat, showing off your dimples in your cheeks.

    A black laced mask adorned your face as you flashed pretty smiles at all the guests around you. You held yourself with grace, an aura of dominance surrounding you as people cleared the path for you as they heard the sound of your red heels hitting the floor with soft ‘clacks’.

    The sight of you with that lacy mask on your face was conjuring certain images of you in Jumin’s head, making him tap his fingers against his wine glass hungrily. He bit down the left side of his lip as he looked at the way you swayed your hips as you moved around to talk to the guest. His eyes were slightly glazed as he stared at the curve of your back that led to one of his favourite body parts of a woman. Lust consumed him as he kept his heated gaze on you, wondering what you would be like squirming under him as he made you submit to him. He took sups of his wine, eyes never never you or your body.

    As you laughed and joked around with the guests, you felt an ominous feeling behind your back as if watching your every move. You turned around, hair sweeping around your body as you looked around, wondering where the source of the staring was at. Your soft brown eyes scanned the entire room before landing on the right corner of the room. There Jumin stood, his eyes staring straight into yours. His eyes were pitch black like an abyss, suck you in and pulling you closer, deeper. As his eyes met yours, he smirked darkly, placing the wine glass to his lips and then tracing the rim of the glass ever so slowly. His eyebrow quirked up slightly as he continued to stare at you, challenging you.

    You stared at the raven haired man before your lips curled up coyly, before shooting him a sultry smile, giving him a show of you swaying your hips as you faced you back to him. The dress hugged your hourglass figure, accentuating your curves to the eyes of the beast that could only keep his eyes on you. He let out a low grumble. He could feel a tightness growing in hi pants as he imagined you bent down over, dress hiked up, everything bare and exposed. For him, his eyes, his hands, his mouth and him only.

    He quickly moved aside to another spot, the small heels of his shoes letting out soft sounds as he proceeded to the wine bar at the side of the party. He pushed himself up on the barstool, getting a cup of Chardonnay to get you out of his mind. Sadly, the wine was so heavy with alcohol, all it did was make him think of more images. Dirty, filthy images. He sighed once again, before turning the bar stool to overlook the ball.

    “Is this seat taken?” came a small voice from his left. Those four little words were said in a low melodic tone. The occasional clack of shoes resounded within Jumin’s ears as he turned to his side, only to be greeted by you. Your eyes looked at him, waiting for a response as you twirled the tulip wine glass between your long slender fingers. Jumin’s eyes hardened as they landed on the wide expanse of your fingers before he looked at you, taking you in.

    “No, not at all, please do take a seat.” He invited though it came out as a demand, not that you minded. His voice was low and husky, just like a baritone voice. It was rich and velvety, a voice fit for royalty. You shivered slightly under the strong gaze he was giving you as you pushed yourself up on the bar stool. Jumin took your hand graciously, placing his other hand at the lower end of your back where the cut of the dress ended and heaved you up lightly.

    As he let his hands go, his fingers glided across your back, causing goose bumps to form all over. His hands gingerly left your back as he looked at you. You let out a soft giggle before crossing your legs, right over the left, exposing your bare leg for Jumin to see. Your skin glittered under the light. It was fair and free of blemishes or any sort of ‘impurity’. It was beckoning to Jumin to be bruised, to be littered with his bites, to be filled with slap marks from his palm. He hummed slightly as he imagined all this, before facing you.

    “May I get the lady’s name?” he asked politely, nodding towards you. You pushed your hair back, leaving a few stray strands to fall over your face. “It’s ___. Yours?” you purred as you swung your leg back and forth lightly.

    “Jumin Han.” He responded curtly, not before adding softly, “Be sure to remember that name sweetheart, you’ll be saying that quite a bit soon enough.”

    You looked over at him confusion written over your face. “Pardon? I didn’t quite catch what you said earlier” A charming smile was on your face as you looked over at Jumin’s face. His fringe was over his exposed right eye, casting a shadow over his face. He chuckled under his breath darkly, before tilting his head up slightly, looking at you. “Nothing sweetheart, I didn’t say a word.” His voice sent chills up your spine, causing you to squeeze your eyes shut for a moment before composing yourself. Jumin tilted his head lightly, giving you a knowing smirk.

    Brushing away his devilish look at you, you leaned forward slightly, exposing your ample breast to him, giving him a slight view of your laced bra that matched your mask. The tip of your foot trailed up his ankle slightly, causing him to suck in a breath before letting out a soft curse. “Well, why don’t you tell me more about yourself Jumin?” you drawled out, his name leaving your lips naturally like you were made to say his name.

    The way his name sounded from your mouth caused blood to rush to his manhood as he imagined you moaning it, again and again and again and again. He quickly calmed himself down before engaging in a conversation with you. The conversation was light, with no tension hanging in the air amongst the both of you. You talked about business, to hobbies, to likes and dislikes, to birthdays and interesting life experiences. You had learned many new things about him, one being obviously his love for his cat Elizabeth the Third. Thankfully, you shared the same passion and love for cats as did Jumin.

    Time flew unknowingly as you were both trapped in your little bubble of time and space in which only the two of you existed. It was the sound od footsteps that interrupted the little dream you both were having. Jumin’s head turned, only to see people moving to dance and that the band had started to play a slow song.

    He pushed himself of the bar stool before reaching his hand out to you, carefully guiding to you. You giggled as you took his hand and got of the stool. You looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to say something as he had stopped abruptly earlier.

    “Care to dance princess?” he asked as he pressed his chapped lips to the back of your hand, eyes gazing into yours. Eyes filled with longing. His lips remained you your hair for quite a while, before you pulled back and waited for your answer. Your face was slightly flushed as his lips touched your hands. Your desire for him spiked as he gazed at you. Snapping back to reality as he removed his hand, you whispered a soft “yes, let’s dance” and followed him as he led you to the dance floor.

    With you pressed closely to his side, he guided you to the dance floor, stepping through the other guests. As the both of you reached an empty spot, he turned you around to face him before pressing you close to him, your bust pressed up against his broad chest. The waltz started and you laced your fingers with his deft and calloused ones. His fingers rubbed over yours as you slowly danced under the chandelier.

    Both of you danced with grace and elegance, not getting a step wrong even once. Your bodies were moulded into one heart, completely in sync. A small smile was on your flushed face as Jumin twirled you around, causing your dress to fly up slightly. Jumin looked down at your smaller frame before asking, “What has got my princess smiling so much?” You let out a laugh that was only audible to him as he spun you around again.

    “I had fun spending time with you Jumin, honestly. This is the most fun I’ve had in a while.” You remarked as you recalled your amazing evening with this mysterious, devilishly handsome man. You had to admit it, even though your previous moves at approaching him or even talking to him was out of emotions like lust or loneliness, all traces of such thoughts were all flushed down the drain. The man in front of you, dancing with you, intrigued you. His slightly cold, emotionless, professional demeanour, his rigid mannerisms, his love for cats, his smirks, they all pulled you closer to him. He had you wrapped around his finger but neither of you knew that. You now just wanted to spend a good night with Jumin at the ball, seeing as this would possibly be the only time you would ever see him. A small frown made its way onto your face as that thought crossed your mind.

    Jumin looked down at you as you both danced. Your smile on your face made you glow just like the sun, bright and shining. Your hazel eyes were filled with joy as he spun you around and led you in the slow dance. Your head was placed near his chest, hearing the soft thumps of his chest. His eyes scanned you closely, the way your eyes would light up when you both made small chatter when dancing, the way you held yourself, strong and dauntless. As he recalled his lovely chat with ‘his princess’ earlier, he thought about everything he had in common with you. The love for cats, the hate for business, though it was part of his lifestyle, there were just some downsides to business. You both shared qualities, pride, dominance, sly and possibly slightly naughty.

   As Jumin spun you around, he felt something warm envelop his heart, it brought about a slight dazed look on his face as he looked at you, his heart would start palpitating against his ribcage as he felt your skin through the fabric of your dress, his breath would hitch as you flashed a pretty smile at him. The previous feelings of want and lust were now accompanied by longing and passion. His eyes would soften as he looked at you, his voice was gentler, more emotion showing as you both progressed through the night, the way he handled and treated you was like you were made of glass, easy to break, fragile. He took care in the way you reacted to certain things, whether it be touchy subjects like your family or your past relationships. Yes, being the bold man he was, he definitely asked questions with regards to your exes.

    As he twirled you around once again, he saw a frown nestled on your face. Concerned, he tucked some strands of your brown hair behind your ear, softly asking, “What’s wrong princess, why do you look so down?” You were both pressed against each other, chest to chest, legs intertwined but still dancing slowly.

    You let out a small breath, answering timidly, “It’s sad, I probably won’t see you again after this. I had a great time with you, I’d like to stay with you longer.” Your eyes refused to meet his, your tough walls crumbling down slightly as you answered his question honestly. Jumin dipped his head down to face you. A deep chuckle resounded in your ears as you felt Jumin’s breath against your neck. You felt his hair tickle the side of your neck, causing you to whimper slightly. Jumin’s eyes widened as soon as the sounds left your mouth. Controlling himself, he muttered, “It’s okay princess, we can stay with each other for as long as you want. I’ll stay with you throughout the night sweetheart.”

    His words had an underlying meaning to them, a meaning you knew to well. Slightly shocked from what he said, your knee jerked forward slightly, brushing against Jumin’s manhood. The grip Jumin had on your hands tightened, your knuckles almost turning white. His hand on your waist danced up and down, lightly touching you, causing you to gasp slightly. You looked up at Jumin, puzzled and genuinely lost with regards to his actions. “Jumin, what’s wrong?” you inquired silently, looking at him with you brown doe eyes.

    “Stop teasing me princess,” Jumin barely managed to rasps out. His manhood had hardened upon contact with your bare exposed knee, his eyes travelling to the wondrous globes that were pressed against him, the lace on your face and on your bra sending vile images into his mind. As you both danced to the song, Jumin pressed you against him until there was no space between the both of you. A new slow dance started. He bent his head down, burying it in the crook of you neck. He let out a content sigh before placing a soft kiss to the side of your neck.

    His mouth hidden by your locks, he placed a few more kisses before gently nibbling on your earlobe. His hands were placed on your hips, your hands against his chest. He gripped your hips tighter as he sucked on your earlobe. You panted slightly, clutching onto Jumin’s shirt, crumpling it slightly as he moved from your earlobe down to the side of your neck and back to your earlobe again.

    “A-ah-a,” you squeezed your eyes shit as Jumin bit down on your neck harshly, before suckling on it, massaging it with his tongue to relieve the pain. Jumin stopped as he heard your lewd little moan, he brought his lips to your ear, mumbling, “Is my little princess enjoying what I’m doing to her?” He brought his face back up before looking down at you. The small little actions had caused you to get flushed. You were burying your head in Jumin’s chest, trying not to meet his eye. With his index finger, he slowly lifted your head up before rubbing your chin gently between his fingers, a fond look on his face. Your browns orbs darted everywhere but his face, your hands still clutching at his shirt.

    What in the world is he doing? oh lord… you thought as you faced him. He reached his hand out, running his fingers through your hair. You couldn’t deny the fact that you had thoroughly enjoyed his small ‘ravaging’ of you. Your desire for him had spiked, definitely more spiked than the drinks at the party. Jumin chuckled as he admired the small light mark he left on your neck. “Now now princess, stop pouting, that’ll make me want to devour you.” Jumin remarked as he gazed at you, eyes filled with hunger. You glared at him playfully. Two could play at this game. Your eyes were glazed, your heart ricocheting against your chest. You lifted your knee, rubbing against his manhood softly, not before increasing your pace, then taking you knee away completely.

    Jumin stood still, a small frown appearing on his face. You looked down to see a small dent forming around his crotch area. His eyes hardened, before grabbing your hand, dragging you off the dance floor. As the both of you escaped the crowded room, he brought you to a unisex toilet cubicle. You followed him blindly, heat pooling in your stomach at what was going to happen next. Keeping in the shadows, he pushed you into the cubicle before slamming the door shut and pressing you against the door.

    Your right foot was pressed against the door, exposing your leg till your lace undergarments were poking out the slit of the dress. Jumin stood in front of you, his eyes clouded over with lust as his eyes raked over you body shamelessly. His eyes were filled with a predatory hunger, like a predatory marking his prey down. All you could see was darkness as your eyes closed once Jumin latches his kips to the base of your neck. Darkness took over as pleasure filled you to the brim.

    This was going to be a long day and definitely a long night.


	2. La Mascarade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut for all you thirsty readers<3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing smut so please do give feedback in the comments! Dedicated to the readers who requested for this<3

    His lips attached itself to your neck immediately. He sunk his teeth down on the flesh lightly, causing a small moan to escape your lips. His hands ran up and down your sides and he sucked down on the base of your neck, licking and biting along the way. As he bit down on the flesh under your jawline a loud moan flew from your lips. The sound urged Jumin on, also telling him that he found your lovely sweet spot.

    He started to nip at the flesh, softly and gently, massaging it with his tongue as the spot became red. Little moans of pleasure and breaths were the only sound that filled the air aside from the loud lapping of skin. Your knees buckled as Jumin finished marking you, countless of loves bites littered on the wide expanse of your collarbone and neck.

    Your hands clawed at his shoulders for support, in shock of what just happened. Your face was flushed, red, embarrassed but desire shone through your brown orbs. Jumin drank in the sight of you, a flushed panting mess as he admired his work. His irises darkened as he conjured more images. Images filthier than the sight of you in front of him. Images definitely more dirty.

    With the tip of his index finger, he lifted your chin up to face him. Your doe eyes peered up at him. They were no longer clear but clouded with raw desire. His right hand started to caress your chin, his thumb lightly tracing your jawline, brushing the corner of your lips ever so slightly. His left hand was right under your breast, rubbing slow but sensual circles underneath your globes.

    “J-Jumin…” you whined out, desperate and hungry for more. His smirked as he licked with bottom lip. “Hmm… does my princess want more perhaps?” he breathed by your ear, nipping at it as you gasped. You moaned in agreement, clutching onto him as he teased you with his mouth and hands.

    “What do you have to say if you want more princess?” he inquired, as his left hand travelled down, squeezing your behind lightly. You pressed yourself against Jumin even more if that were possible as you breathed out a heavy ‘please’.

    Jumin cocked an eyebrow up as he lazily licked his lips. “Please what princess? Speak up.” He demanded, grabbing your chin once again and gazing into your eyes. His eyes were as dark as an abyss as he anticipated your answer. With bated breath, you answered.

    “Please sir.”

    Jumin growled an animalistic growl as he finally captured your lips with a searing hot kiss. You pressed yourself closer, deepening the kiss. Jumin bit and sucked on your bottom lip, asking for entrance. You parted your lips immediately and felt Jumin’s tongue dart into your mouth. Both your tongues fought for dominance as Jumin clutched you tighter, making the kiss more aggressive.

    As you pulled apart, Jumin took your bottom lip between his teeth, suck and nibbling, leaving you a breathless, moaning and panting hot mess. “Jumin...” you breathed out slowly, gazing at him. Your expression said it all. More. You wanted more. “Come on princess let’s get out of here,” Jumin remarked as he fixed himself up quickly before grabbing your small hand with his and dragging you out of the cubicle and leaving the ball.

    He placed his arm over you to shield away from the public eye. Both of you clambered out of the ballroom only to see Driver Kim waiting in the limousine in the parking lot. Opening the car door, Jumin ushered you in gently as he told Driver Kim to send him home as fast as possibly.

    As the car started, you looked down at your lap hesitantly. Did you want this? A night full of endless passion with a man you just met? More importantly, did he want it with you? Fear crept up on you slowly, causing goose bumps to form over your skin. What if it was a mistake? Sensing your obvious discomfort, Jumin placed his hand on yours and rubbed it soothingly. He then lifted you up and placed you on his lap facing him.

    You squeaked out in surprise, squirming uncomfortably at the position. You peered at Jumin through your thick lashes only to see him give you a small smile. “It’s okay,” he reassured firmly, placing a kiss on your lips sweetly, “everything will be fine princess.” You nodded before Jumin placed his lips on yours once again.

    As you both kissed again and again, you pushed yourself forward on Jumin’s lap, starving for more contact and to kiss him harder. Jumin grunted as you squirmed lightly on his lap. You could slowly feel his crotch grow harder under your rump as you kissed. You giggled as Jumin growled, not content at the amount of contact he had with you.

    “We’ve arrived Mr. Han,” came Driver Kim’s voice, breaking you two out of your little bubble. You quickly scrambled off Jumin’s lap as he opened the door hurriedly. Placing your hand in his, he led you to the building and quickly got in the lift to his apartment. When the ‘ding’ from the lift was heard, Jumin walked over to his apartment door in quick long strides, slamming the door open and slamming it shut when you were both alone in his apartment.

    Almost at once, your lips connected with his as he slammed you against the wall, his lips moving feverishly with yours. His hands grabbed your bottom, lifting you up, causing you to wrap your legs around his waist. Without breaking contact, Jumin walked over to his room while leaving bite marks all over your skin.

    As he entered his rooms, he placed you down on his bed and quickly removed his blazer and mask, revealing his whole face to yours. Climbing on top of you, he removed your face mask before placing a tender kiss to your forehead.

    “Beautiful…” he murmured adoringly, “So beautiful and all mine…” he whispered darkly. Looping your arms around his neck, you pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. Jumin responded lightly not before loosening his tie and throwing it to the side of the room. His hands roamed your body, applying pressure at all the right spots.

    You let out a little whine as Jumin teased you, his fingers barely brushing over the hard tips of your breasts. His fingers would gently trace the outline of your globes but never coming into direct contact with them. His fingers fluttered across your chest, playing with you.

    “J-Jumin…” you pleaded, desperate for contact. Jumin smiled coyly before asking, “Does my princess want more?” You answered with a shaky nod. “I thought we went over this darling, what must you say if you want something?” He muttered, continuing his attack on your earlobe. You breathed out a ‘please sir’ and at once your dress was tugged down to your waist.

    Jumin unhooked your bra and tossed it to the side with one hand, the other unbuttoning his own shirt. Both of you were now void of any clothing on your upper halves. Jumin grabbed your globes and lovingly massaged them, his finger pressing over your hardened nipple. You couldn't hold back the moans as he pinched the nipple between his fingers, rolling them.

    “J-Jumin... a-ahh…” you moaned out, egging him on to continue. Jumin watched you squirm under his touch and fiery gaze as he fondled your breasts. Your mouth parting as he pinched your nipples ever so slightly, the way your eyes would roll back as he moved the nipple between his fingers. Soon enough, his warm touch was replaced by a cold breeze. Your eyes opened slightly, only to see Jumin leaning down, his mouth latching onto one of your nipples.

    His tongue flicked back and forth repeatedly, twirling around causing all kinds of sensations to evade your body. He sucked eagerly on your nipples, his teeth scraping them ever so slightly. His pattern would continue on, teasing one with his mouth and playing with the other one with his hands. You whimpered helplessly, at mercy to his mouth and hands. His name was like a mantra on your lips, with you moaning at his every move.

    Satisfied with playing with your breasts, Jumin released them from his hot mouth, a trail of saliva left behind. Your hands shot out, burying in Jumin’s soft locks and bringing him in for a smouldering kiss. You nipped and sucked on his bottom lip before gasping for air and began marking him along his firm collarbones. Your hands ran up and down over his body, the firm muscles under your palms flexing as your tongue worshipped his skin.

    “That’s right princess…” Jumin groaned as you caressed his body, leaving countless hickeys for him to see the next day. “Mhmm…” he groaned out, feeling his member getting harder by the second. He detached himself from you, before ripping your dress and tossing it along with the other pile of clothes.

    The air was hot, the sexual tension in the air obvious to both of you. You lay on his bed, a panting flushed mess left only with your black lace panties on. Your panties were soaked, your thighs rubbing together, desperate for some sort of relief. Jumin let out a humourless chuckle before going on his knees and spreading your legs apart to which you gasped at.

    “Hmm…” he drawled out playfully, his hands massaging your thighs. “You’re already so wet darling…” as he said that he began placing kisses along your inner thighs. You shivered, hips bucking up in need for more contact. Jumin let out a dissatisfied ‘tsk’, one hand firmly holding your hip down.

    “Good girls get what they want when they wait princess,” he chided, his knuckles brushing over the fabric of your panties slightly. Your sensitive core reacted immediately, hips attempting to buck up once again, liquids flowing out of your core, drenching the fabric even more.

    “J-Jumin… ahh…” you moaned out as he left bites along your inner thighs, a rice grain apart from your needy core. Jumin smirked up at you, a long, deft finger running over the fabric causing you to moan out lewdly. “What was that princess?” he asked out, pressing an open mouthed kiss onto your core. His finger hooked on the sides of the fabric which separated his mouth from your hole.

    “M-more… please s-sir…please touch me…” you stuttered out hungrily, desperate. The ache between your legs was killing you, your hands balled into fists at your side. Your core clenched painfully, in need for contact. In need for release. “Will you be a good girl tonight princess?” Jumin inquired, slowly pulling the fabric down, exposing your clit to the cold air. You nodded immediately, responding feverishly.

    “I’ll do what ever you what sir- ah!” you cried out, as you felt Jumin’s fingers pinch your clit, rubbing them in low circles. His left hand starting toying with your clit, his right firmly placed on your hip. Your hips started to buck up, wanting even more contact. Jumin’s fingers ran up and down your slit, going in small circles.

    You mewled out in pure pleasure as two of Jumin’s fingers played around with your slit, drawing so close to your hole. Your eyes shut close, basking and relishing in the feeling of his fingers against your core. Soon you felt his hairs tickling your skin. Your slowly pried your eyes open only to find him nuzzling his nose into your core, breathing in deeply.  


“Ahh... princess you smell wonderful… absolutely wonderful…” Jumin uttered, his tongue flicking at your clit. He propped himself up higher, placing hot kisses onto your wet core, his tongue lapping up the juices that flowed out during the previous foreplay. Your hips jerked upwards, wanting to feel more of his tongue on you. God this man had driven you crazy.

    Jumin placed his right hand on your bottom, squeezing it before pushing it upwards, forcing your core closer to his tongue. His tongue swirled around repeatedly, his left hand pinching and rubbing your clit. Jumin let out a growl as more of your juices flowed out. He placed a kiss onto your core before his tongue viciously attacked your entrance.

    Your walls clenched as you felt his tongue darting in and out of your entrance, drinking up your juices. Jumin hummed as he felt your juices trickled down his chin, some down his throat. He loved the way you tasted, your juices were like sweet honey, delicious, leaving him wanting for more.

    “Ahh… J-Jumin!” Waves of pleasure flowed through your body as you felt your orgasm come closer and closer. Your core tightened around Jumin’s tongue, suffocating it. 

    Giving your core one last final lick, he got up and climbed back over your squirming body. He ran his hand through your brown locks, placing a kisses across your face. “You did good princess, such a good girl,” Jumin praised, looking down at your dishevelled appearance. Jumin muttered sweet nothings in your ear, his right hand cupping your face, the other getting rid of his belt.

    “Princess do you want this?” he asked, as he placed kisses upon your eyelids. “Mhmm…” you hummed out, placing a soft hiss to Jumin’s chest. Jumin placed you down softly as if you were like glass, fragile and ready to break. He got rid of his trousers, leaving him in his boxers. His member was straining against the confinements of his boxers, the threads holding his boxers together fraying slightly.

    Jumin pulled his member out, his boxers thrown to one side of the room. His member was huge, flushed red, bits of pre-cum leaking out his tip. It stood proudly between Jumin’s leg, hard and fully erect. Jumin pumped his member a few times before placing a final kiss to your lips.

    “Get on all fours princess,” he commanded darkly, a smile creeping on to his lips as you obediently got into position, your perky bottom up high in the air on display for him. Jumin rubbed your bottom, giving it a quick slap which made you cry out, juices trickling down your thighs. Getting into position, Jumin placed his members at your entrance.

    You gasped at the slight feel of him, his tip larger than your entrance already. Slowly, Jumin pressed his member into your core slowly. Tears prickled at the corners of your eyes as he pushed his member in, the tip now enveloped with your juices and in your core.

    “Ugh… Princess you feel so good…” Jumin groaned out, the feeling of your tight, hot and wet walls squeezing his member so deliciously. You whimpered in response, crying out as he slowly continued to push his member in until he was fully settled inside of you. One of his hands reached out, brushing away the tears from eyes. He leant forward, whispering words of encouragement to you.

    “Good job princess, do you feel fine?” Jumin whispered, waiting for you to adjust to his girth and size as he lovingly massaged your back. After a minute or two, the pain you previously felt was gone and was replaced with pleasure. “Ah…” you purred out, your core clenching at the full feel of Jumin inside of you. Jumin groaned out in response, his member growing harder in your tight core.

    “J-Jumin… you can move now,” you breathed out, your hips rolling against his. Jumin nodded, before he started to move. Butterflies erupted in your stomach as he began to move. His member thrusting in and out slowly in small movements, the squelching sound of your juices allowing his member to slip in and out easier.

    “Ahh… faster!” you begged, wriggling your bottom up at Jumin. Jumin responded with a slap to your ass before he pulled his member out, leaving the tip inside of you and then slamming back into your core.

    “Ah!!” you cried out, as Jumin thrusted in and out of you. His balls slapping against your rump, his hips colliding with your bottom again and again. Jumin grabbed your hands which were clenched tightly by your side and pulled them back, holding your wrists behind you. Jumin grunted out, aggressively pounding into you, his breathing ragged and uneven.

    The room was hot and heavy, the mingling of both your moans and grunts filled the air. Jumin had his hands on your hips, slamming into your core vigorously, not missing a beat. His forehead was slick with sweat, his eyes struggling to keep open. Your hot tight core was clenching around him so hard, he swore he went to heaven twice in the short time he was with you.

    “G-Gah… you’re so tight… and so wet for me princess…” he grunted out, giving your ass another slap, eyes darkening with lust as he heard your loud moan. “Ahh… Jumin!” you cried out as he slapped your ass, your walls contracting, your juices flowing out. Jumin then flipped you over so your whole body was on display for him. His eyes raked over you body, his hips still moving at a fast tempo.

    Your back arched as he buried himself deeper into you, hitting your spot multiply times. Jumin let out a raspy throaty growl as he felt your walls clench tighter around his erect member. Your head was thrown back, mewls and purrs of pleasure leaving your lips as Jumin thrusted into you. His breathing got heavier at the sight of your chest and the face of euphoria you made as he thrusted into you.

    “Jumin I’m close… ah! Oh god… ah!” Your eyes shut as you felt your orgasm slowly come upon you. You peered at Jumin, biting your lip. His hands where all over you as he swept his fringe away from his face. Looking at you, he kissed you hungrily. Giving you one last passionate kiss, his thrusts became wilder, causing you to take a sharp intake of breath.

    “Come for me princess,” Jumin rasped out, and he pull his member out before slamming into your core one last time. You let out a cry as you came undone, your body twitching and hips jerking as your juices gushed you.

    Your lids were heavy against your eyes as you were reduced to a hot panting mess on Jumin’s bed. Jumin slowly pulled out, his member still half hard and aching for release. Pushing yourself up, you ran a hand through your locks, making yourself look neater before your crawled to Jumin. Your small hands grabbed onto Jumin’s large member without him noticing, making his jump up in surprise.

    Jumin groaned as you started to moved your hands, pumping him with one, massaging his balls with another. His hands tugged onto your hair as he felt you place a kiss to his tip. He let out a hiss, more pre-cum dripping out. Jumin moaned out as you took his shaft into your mouth, deep throating him as much as you could.

    “Ahh… princess…” Jumin grunted out, before slowly bucking his hips into your little mouth. Warmth enveloped his member, your teeth scraping against the flesh lightly. Your tongue swirled around the tip before sucking on him hard. The pattern continued until Jumin reached his limit.

    “Princess I’m going to come… Ugh…” Jumin’s voice was low, throaty and needy. You hummed in response, causing shivers to crawl up Jumin’s spine as he felt the vibrations on his member. He let out a moan as he came into your mouth, white liquid shooting to the back of your throat, to which you obediently swallowed. You let go of Jumin’s member, releasing it from your mouth with a ‘pop’.

    Picking up his dress shirt that had been discarded previously, Jumin placed it over your shoulders before carrying you bridal style to the back of the bed frame and laying you down. He grabbed his boxers and put them on before joining you in bed. As soon as you felt Jumin’s figure next to you, your arms looped itself around his waist, your body pressing against his larger frame. Letting out a content sigh, you felt Jumin place butterfly kisses across your face his arms wrapped around you protectively.

    “You okay princess?” he asked, concerned, as he pushed a stray strand of hair behind your ear. “Mhmm… I’m good, just a little sore…” you replied before placing a chaste kiss on Jumin’s lips. “Let’s call it a night then princess, get some rest.” Jumin cooed before stroking your hair.

    Slowly, you felt your body relax against Jumin’s touch and sleep overtook your body as your eyelids fluttered close. Darkness was all that was left but the warmth from Jumin’s touch as he held you close lingered, coaxing you into a deep peaceful sleep.

\---

    Jumin woke up that morning, his room a mess, clothes strewn about carelessly. Then the memories of last night flooded into his mind, reminding him of the presence of another body in his bed. Right at his side was your smaller figure, curled up, only in his button down shirt, sleeping while being cuddled by him. Jumin’s eyes softened before burying his face in your hair, inhaling the light jasmine smell of your hair. His head then moved to the crook of your neck, leaving small kisses across the hickeys he left for you last night.

    The soft hairs tickled your face, causing you to let out a giggle, waking you and alerting Jumin that you were up. Jumin pressed a soft kiss on your lips before greeting you with a lazy smile. “Good morning princess,” he said, pressing a long lingering kiss on your forehead. You melted into his touch, returning his greetings before sitting yourself up, Jumin doing the same. You let out a small yawn as you felt Jumin place you onto his lap, his morning wood pressing against your bottom.

    “Are you hungry princess? Want me to make something for you?” Jumin offered as you rubbed your lower abdomen softly. You chuckled before pressing a kiss to his nose, assuring that you were just sore, extremely sore, from last night. “We should go get some breakfast,” you remarked, stretching your arms out and popping your muscles. As your arms lifted up, the dress shirt you had on moved along with you, exposing your core to Jumin.

    His eyes darkened before he pinned you down causing you to squeal in delight. “Hmm… I think I have my breakfast prepared, nice and hot all ready to be devoured.” He teased before he attacked your body with his mouth. Yes, both of you could definitely wake up to this everyday. And maybe fall asleep in the same condition as last nights.


End file.
